A Farewell Between Ice and Fire
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: Beer halls aren't his favorite places, if it weren't for a certain flame-haired beauty that he always take care of. But tonight, he didn't mind being dragged away for another bottle of alcohol and watch her from a distance in the room, reigning supreme as the Queen of Drinking. For tonight is the last night he can carry her home asleep in his arms. Gin's POV. Re-uploaded.


_A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know its lousy to cry over an anime character. I really cried buckets when Gin was killed by Aizen. Poor Rangiku. T^T_

_So, I forcefully kidnapped Gin from Tite Kubo and created a short fan fic. _

_I previously published this in 2011. But I was forced to remove it as my account was doing weird things and stuff. So I finally decided to re-upload it again and added a few bits of info and adjusted a few parts here and there. Hope you guys enjoy this. _

**oOoOoOo**

"Kampai!" a chorus of clinking beer and sake bottles added to the noise of merry making inside the private corner of their favorite beer hall a few blocks outside the _Shuwaimon__1_ gate. Several fukutaichos and members of _Gotei_ 13 are out way past their bedtime, celebrating their safe return from their respective assignments.

At the center of the revelry, he sat, sandwiched between his own fukutaicho, Kira Izuru, and his close friend, Shuhei Hisagi, of the 9th Division, also a Lieutenant. They were busy arguing on where their soutaicho, Yama-Jii would assign their group next. They have been betting half of their wages that one of them would be assigned to assist their fellow Shinigami in another part of Karakura.

Gin stared quietly down at his own bottle of cold beer. He was never really comfortable surrounded by other people. He would prefer to be alone and concentrate on enhancing his fighting skills and other important matters. Instead, he had let himself be dragged into this popular beer hall by a certain cat with flashing light blue eyes. Alcohol does nothing in his system, truth be told. Others drink to celebrate, they drink to forget some of their problems, or they drink to help themselves sleep faster, which none applies to him. But here he was holding the half-empty bottle.

He glanced across from where he was seated, where the _certain cat_ in question is engaged in a drinking contest with her fellow members of the 10th division. Amidst the half-empty and unopened bottles of sake, beer and other hard liquor where the Red Butterfly beer hall is famous for, he saw Rangiku Matsumoto swallow a full glass of tequila before sucking on a slice of lime to chase away the fiery alcohol running down her throat.

He watches intently as her cheeks grew redder and redder, and observed with slanted eyes, the men surrounding her act bolder and bolder, the speculative gleam unmistakable in their eyes. They would all be going home disappointed. Despite the amount of alcohol that she had consumed, Rangiku is a seasoned drinker, able to keep her wits about her, in case the hungry wolves hanging about her made their move. Someone will get their eyes scratched out if a stray finger gets too close to stroke the cat's fur.

She can outdrink them all.

He should know. He was the one who discovered it first. Though nobody ever really paid attention on how the alcohol works its way into her system. Or maybe they were too drunk to notice it by the time it makes sense into their clouded minds. So when they were finally sober the next day, they have forgotten all about it.

Ran's body has this strange quirk: as soon as the last man passes out, the effects of alcohol would immediately claim her, and she would fall asleep soon after.

It was as if her body is adapted to hold off the alcohol's influence until the danger passes over, before yielding to its effect. It was a trait that is most useful for her, especially when he was too busy with his work, overseeing the managing of his own division and he could not keep an eye on her. Even so, he tries to finish his tasks as fast as he can so he can bring her to her own room at the 10th division barracks, safely, and most of the time, sound asleep.

Nonetheless, with a built-in defense mechanism against any predatory male within her comfort zone, no one would dare lay a finger on her smooth, creamy skin while he keeps an eye on her. One needs to look at his slanted eyes and grin, and they would all freeze in their seats.

Yes. Rangiku Matsumoto may have the power to stir up the men's libido with her light-blue eyes, flowing hair like liquid fire, and a generous body, but he, Gin Ichimaru had the ability to dispel their raging hormones with a freezing killer glance. His cold grey eyes and silvery hair is enough to douse the fire out of their blood vessels. An excellent trait that even the 10th division's taicho has yet to master whenever he tries to get Ran to finish her paperworks.

It has been a well-known fact by members of the court guards that he and Rangiku, had a long history together, way before they were old enough to enter the Shinigami Academy. Indeed, who can ever mistake the gleam of her radiant hair sitting close together with the silvery-shot smooth hair of his in the Academy's study halls, where most of the students hang-out and mingle? Rangiku planning her next mischief in detail, while he just goes along with whatever prank she's cooking up for the week, just to satisfy himself that she won't get into too much trouble.

He has been celebrated for his extraordinary skills, acing his exams and impressing his instructors: a prodigy who graduated from the thousand-year-old school with top marks. And a choice position was offered to him by Sosuke Aizen from the 5th Division, which was a rare feat for a fresh graduate of the Academy.

Rangiku, on the other hand, was too lazy to practice, always reprimanded by their superiors, and constantly gets into trouble. It was actually a miracle that she did not get expelled during her time. It was all thanks to him who usually watches her like a hawk. Everyone around them marvels at their extraordinary closeness, that most assume that they were actually _together_, meaning to say, that their relationship goes beyond friendship. That they were actually a couple, childhood sweethearts, boyfriend-girlfriend, whatever you call them these days.

He had to admit, in some weird way, it was like they had a mutual understanding that they _are _actually a couple. Sure, when she sees other handsome men, she does not conceal her admiration for them. Being her usual, flirty self, she teases them until she has them wrap around her little finger. But she never really got involved with any of them who lurks around her. He had never even heard her utter another man's name in his presence. They grew up together, lived together-alone. For so many years before coming to the Academy where they have to sleep in separate dorms. He had watched her sleep, he took care of her when she was sick, hell, he had even seen her naked a few times when they were in their puberty stages. In short, he had literally watched her bloom, watched her face mature into a beautiful woman, and watched her fill into her curves.

He finished his bottle of beer before he casually grabbed another opened bottle in front of him. Tuning out the voices of his fukutaicho and his subordinates, his eyes never wavered from her face as she demolished another court guard member's challenge over the shot glasses of hard liquor. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind wander back in time.

_They were inseparable since they were kids, growing up in District 64 at the outskirts of Rukongai: Kitaroji__2__, as it is known to the locals living in the farthest parts, is a notorious haven for violence and crime. Most of the residents who congregate in this area are almost always involve in some kind of crime: domestic abuse, public disorder, stealing, rape and murder. _

_Living in that harsh environment guarantees a high percent chance that you would turn out to be a criminal too. The twisting alleys are neglected, filled with garbage, broke-down houses and starving children, wandering and begging for alms and food. There is always a shady bar in almost every street corner, serving as meeting points or headquarters for local gang members and prostitutes. It is always said that a day would never be complete in District 64, if no fight ever broke out. Gang wars have been escalating at a rapid pace in this god-forsaken place. Who ever said that this is nirvana?_

_He had found her one cold morning while he was salvaging in the pile of garbage for something to eat. Mornings are the best time to get left over scraps from the several bars dotting the area. The food is still "fresh", and the stray dogs have not yet pawed the bits of food. _

_Today seemed like a good day. He could smell some leftover chicken. Quickly following the tantalizing scent, he scampered over to the nearest pile of garbage and began chucking out the bamboo skewers, old newspapers and rotten fruit. As soon as he saw a dozen or so chicken legs sitting on top of a broken dish, he scooped them up and placed them on the center of a dirty old rag that he used as a makeshift basket. He spied a loaf of bread with blue spots of mold growing at the bottom. He snatched it and sniffed at it. It smelled moldy, but not as moldy as the one he ate the other day. _

_He stood up, looking to his left and right, lest the older kids who constantly bully him and steal his food might see and chase after him. He took a step backward and stumbled. " Aaa!"_

_He hit his head on one of the broken parts of a wooden bench. A pain shot through at the back as he lay sprawled on his back. Dammit! A cloud of dust blinded him._

_Rubbing his head to ease the pain, he muttered another curse. Did he step on something? A dead body? That would be no surprise to him. He always stumbled into a dead body at least once or twice a month. A victim of the violent crime within his area. The time will come when he will need to leave this place too. _

_He looked down and saw a large dirty doll laying face down, wearing a deep blue kosode that was torn at the hem and sleeves. The doll's long burnished-gold hair covered the side of her face. Such a pity for the doll, to be thrown away by its owner. Maybe he could take it home and fix it, earn some quick money when he sells it for a small sum. _

_Dusting the dirt off his own grey kosode, he stood up and took a tentative step towards the doll. Judging by its length, the doll is at least 3 feet tall. He prodded it with his worn-out geta slippers and was shocked to find that the doll was actually breathing._

_Panicked that he might have hurt her some way, he squatted beside her and tapped its shoulder. " Hey! Wake up!"_

_She did not stir. She continued to lay there, unmoving. _

_Should he splash water at her face? He saw his neighbor one time, pour a pitcher of water in the face of her drunken husband. Would it help?_

_He turned her on her back, felt her skin prickling with static electricity, and placed the side of his head on her chest. Her heart is faintly beating. They were quick and irregular beats. Then he heard some grumbling noises. The rumbling just below her chest was an all too familiar sound to him: it was the sound of starvation. _

_He gave a sigh and spied the rag holding his precious food. If he gave his food, there's no guarantee that he can still find a replacement for it. It may take several days for him to be able to eat again. But then.. He gave another sigh then took some dried persimmons out and wafted the food under her nose. He had been saving those for his dessert. But, looks like the kid needs it more than him._

_He thought he was imagining it, but after he waved the food again, he saw her nose twitch. Then she opened her eyes. _

_For a brief second, he saw the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The persimmons disappeared. He barely had time taking out the chicken from his pocket, it is now being gnawed at a ferocious rate. She began chomping down the bits of cooked flesh and small bones. He could hear small crunching noises as her small teeth tried to break down even the hard chicken bones. Her extreme hunger has her even eating the bones. _

_Then she stopped suddenly and began to cough violently. She sat up, and started to thump her chest to relieve her throat stuffed with food. _

_"Come on" Gin helped her up and they ran all the way to the small stream, where he often drinks water to sustain his parched throat when he has nothing to eat. Dropping to their knees, he scooped water into his dirty hands and cupped it against her mouth, where she lapped it up like a dog. Again and again, he scooped water until her coughing stopped and she managed to swallow the rest of his food. _

_She sat back on the grassy banks of the stream, stretch her short, stubby legs in front of her, letting them dangle on the edge, the cool water washing her dirty bare feet. _

_Imitating her, Gin sat the same way. He noted her thin cheeks, the bruises on her face, the purplish marks on her arms and legs. There were scratches and half-healed cuts one her hands. Small, red insect bites dotting her ankles. She looked like an abused, abandoned dog that he often sees as his competition in the garbage dumps when searching for his food. _

_"I'm Rangiku. What's yours?" the soft, small voice startled him._

_"Gin" _

_"That's a funny name" she smiled faintly, and he could see her dry and cracked lips still have some dried blood at the corners. _

_" It means silver," he explained. _

_"I know. " she answered. _

_Silence._

_He could not keep his curiosity out. "You have shinigami powers" It was a statement, not a question._

_"How did you know?" she looked at him with her light blue eyes. It was like staring into a very clear spring waters that came from melted ice from the mountains. He vaguely remembered himself playing in a different spring with a tall woman with the same silvery eyes like him. The memory seemed like eons ago._

_"You were emitting electricity, for starters" he shrugged. "And you collapsed from hunger. Your powers need to be replenished." _

_"Yes. That's the reason they beat me constantly. They don't want my powers to grow stronger. For then, I would have no choice but to enroll at the Academy" she wiggled her toes, letting the soothing waters cool them. It has been a well-known fact for the residents of Rukongai that whoever displays potential powers is allowed to enter the Shinigami Academy and become a member of the Gotei 13. _

_"They?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Nothing. They are nothing but just people who took me in"_

_"You ran away, then?" _

_She nodded. "One of the older men took an extra interest in me"_

_Aaahhh.. Who wouldn't pay a second glance at her? Given enough time, he would have bet his life that she would grow into a breath-taking beauty with the power to enthrall other men into submission._

_Including him._

_"You have nowhere to go to?" he hoped not. _

_She shook her head. _

_He gave her one of his rare smiles. "You can live with me. I have my home just a few kilometers from here". It was his own private mansion that he built out of discarded items he had scavenged from the streets. _

_She met his eyes, and for a split second, he was afraid that she might refuse. But then she broke into a brilliant smile that caused his heart to thump loudly. His cold, cold heart, which he had considered dead to the world, had suddenly come alive at the sight of her brilliant smile. _

_It was like seeing sunrise for the first time. _

_"Sure. I would like to stay", she placed her right hand on top of his. "I will come home with you. "_

A sudden crash brought him out of his reverie. His eyes flickered over to Rangiku's side, where one of the new challengers was insisting that she cheated him with the number of alcohol she had consumed. He could see her eyes narrowing into slits, her hands already holding the hilt of her katana, ready for a fight. Downing the last drops of his own beer, he shunpo-ed to her side and glared at the red-faced man who had the nerve to challenge his precious kittycat.

"I believe now is the time for you to sleep" he said icily, silvery eyes gleamed with his silent threats. Rangiku glanced up at him, her stance relaxing.

It was amazing how the man instantly blended into the crowd. The other court guard members, who were used to seeing him interfere when Rangiku is involved, just looked up from their cups of alcohol and plates of food, before resuming their noisy revelry.

"I thought I told you to stop accepting meaningless challenges like this one? " he muttered under his breath as he turns to scold Rangiku. Not surprisingly, she was already slumped on top of the high table, snoring gently.

He tried not to roll his eyes in exasperation_. Your carriage awaits, Milady_, he thought, scooping her up in his powerful arms, as she snuggled her face to the side of his neck, breathing evenly and steadily. Her warm breath softly caressing his skin, making him hard. He gripped her closer to him.

His vice-captain, Kira Izuru instantly appeared at his side. "Should I accompany you, taichou?"

He shook his head. "Make sure that your subordinates are to report to me early tomorrow morning"

Kira nodded. "As you wish", and with that, he disappeared from his sight.

He turned to his right and shunpo-ed outside the beer hall. He could smell the crisp night jasmine in the air. The bright moonlight shining his path. He does not want to admit to himself, but most of the time, he looks forward to accompanying her to her favorite hangout, even if he makes a show of letting her drag him all the way to the pub.

Because, at the end of her drinking session, he gets to take her home in his arms. It was one of those rare moments where he could indulge himself in holding her close to him. It seemed like a long time had passed since he had last held her this close. His recent assignment under the Captain Commander took over three months to finish, taking him and his troops outside the boundaries of Rukongai.

He looked down at her sleeping face; the speed of the wind lifting her hair, as he flew passed houses in rapid succession. The long eyelashes, her smooth forehead creasing, her mouth puckered slightly, as if she is deep in thought while sleeping. She always shows different kinds of faces when she is at her most vulnerable.

_Ran, are you dreaming of me_? He could almost hear his racing heart pounding loudly in his ears. This will be one of those endless nights where he could gaze at her face to his heart's content, the smell of her hair, enough to melt his icy cold heart.

He felt one of her hands caught hold of his _haori _and he held his breath, afraid that he had disturbed her sleep. But she continued to breath evenly and deeply.

As he neared the 10th division barracks, he felt the powerful reiatsu of Ran's captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He instantly steeled himself at the inevitable confrontation that always occur whenever he is within the vicinity of Ran's division. Hitsugaya cares about his Ran as much as him, although as a friend. He was glad that despite the hostility shown to him by the boy, he knows she is in good hands under his leadership.

He stopped at the entrance of the barracks. As common courtesy to the each taichou's domain, one must formally announce their presence when approaching another's territory.

Hitsugaya was quietly looking up at the moon, his back resting against one of the entrance pillars. He turned at him with his cold turquoise eyes, the look of suspicion unmistakable on his irises.

"Hitsugaya-taichou" He addressed him quietly, not bothering to bow, lest he dropped his precious burden.

"Ichimaru-taichou" he acknowledged, "as always, I extend my apologies and thanks to you for bringing home my errant vice-captain." he nodded at the sleeping Rangiku.

He silently nodded. " Do I get your permission to cross over the threshold and enter her room?"

"By all means" he gestured. " ou are, after all, her most cherished _friend" _Hitsugaya stressed the word _friend. _

_Is he jealous? _He strode inside and turned to his left. He had been inside this part of the barracks so many times; he can navigate his way with his eyes closed.

He opened the door to her room, where as always, it was filled with the usual clutter: bulging closet filled with provocative clothes, the hairdresser littered with jars of cream and cosmetics, shoes and slippers strewn about on the floor. Tomorrow morning, she would surely be sporting bruises when she stumbles on her mess as she tries to hurry for their morning roll call.

He looked up and saw that the ceiling was still painted in midnight black, which she studded with sparkling star stickers, trying to imitate the look of a star-filled night sky. It reminded Gin of those times when they have to sleep outside the makeshift house he had built, whenever a particularly heavy storm had ruined the thatched roofing.

Gently lowering her to the bed, he smoothed her hair out. Running a finger across her jawline, he sighed deeply. Having the pleasure of holding her was over too soon. When will be the next time he can hold her again? Will he ever be able to hold her after this? Aizen-sama had already tipped him that the hunt for Rukia Kuchiki shall commence immediately tomorrow. In fact, he saw Renji Abarai receive a message from a hell butterfly, while Kira was busy arguing with Shuhei Hisagi. Kuchiki-taichou had commanded his fukutaichou to immediately report to his office tomorrow just as Aizen-sama had predicted. The Kuchiki clan head would never let anyone lay a finger on his beloved adopted sister. No one would bring her home except him and him alone.

In a way, he kind of understands Kuchiki's reasoning. It was the same with him bringing Rangiku home during one of her drunken sprees. No one would bring Rangiku home to her barracks except only him, Gin Ichimaru. It's either that or leave her alone. Of course, Hitsugaya would sometimes fetch her himself. But she would sober up once he started lecturing her on the way home. So there is no need for him to lug her body back at the barracks.

He looked down at her, trying to memorize her face yet again. This might be the last time that he could gaze openly at her face. The next time he gets the chance to look at her, who knows what kind of expression she shall display once she found out his participation with Aizen. He had wanted so much to keep her in his arms forever. To wipe away all those years of hardships they had endured while they were growing up.

_It is the sacrifice I am willing to make, _he thought, still looking at her intently. Against his will, he kneeled down and softly brushed his lips on hers. "I love you, Ran. My icy cold heart shall miss your fire," he whispered, gritting his teeth at the sudden onslaught of pain that twisted his heart. The pain has become an all too familiar feeling when Ran is involved.

Once he was outside, he was not surprised to find Hitsugaya-taichou still waiting for him to leave. He would make a formidable opponent one day. Always on the alert. Always anticipating an attack.

He stood up beside him, imitating the young boy, looking up at the sky.

"You always change your fearsome expression when you look at her" Hitsugaya said. "That's the one and only time I ever saw you drop your guard."

He did not answer.

"Hitsugaya-taichou" he said, not taking his eyes off the brilliantly shining moon riding the dark sky, " do me a favor, will you?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy stiffen at his words and looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"And what is that, Ichimaru-taichou?" he asked evenly.

"I leave Ran to you. My most prized possession," he answered calmly. "Do not ever drop your guard. " He turned to look at Hitsugaya in the eye. Silvery eyes boring into turquoise ones.

_I am begging you, _he thought, _do not let any harm come to her. Or else, I will come after you._

The young boy is now looking at him strangely, a puzzled look in his eyes. He nodded his farewell, took a deep breath and disappeared, letting the boy wonder at the strangeness of his request.

His feet landed outside the 10th division barracks, as he shunpo-ed again towards his own barracks. Away from Hitsugaya. Away from Ran. Far, far away from her.

He wanted to run back to her room and sleep beside her until the sun comes up. A few more hours in exchange for the coming eternity without her. It was like the end of the world for him. He dreaded the time when the sun finally rises. _Is he really making the right decision?_

_It's too late now, _the voice inside his head mockingly said, _you've said your goodbyes. _

Yes. It _is_ the end of the world for him.

**A/N: **

_**Shuwaimon- **_**The Red Hollow Gate at South of Seireitei**

_**Kitaroji-**_** roughly translates as North Alley (courtesy of Google translate)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated! **


End file.
